Gree City
Gree City is an American animated television series that failed, created and produced at Sony Pictures Television and Cartoon Network and Boulder Media by animator Gree G.. It first premiered on the MTV on April 25, 1985, as a first episode Gree Guy's Nightmares, which led to a series of half-hour episodes. The series aired on MTV and its affiliates worldwide, except in Canada where it has aired on English and Francophone Teletoon networks due to Canadian television ownership regulations with a total of 111 episodes. The haters of this show say it is a rip-off of both Geo's World, Greeny Phatom, and Punic Circle. Some of the haters are Greeny Phatom fans. History Gree City were conceived in the lobby of Terry Ward's office by Gree G.. He was asked to do a series of animated shorts, and decided to do his Gree Comic ''series; but since he realized that animating ''Gr ee Comic ''would require the rescinding of publication rights for his life's work, he chose another approach and formulated his version of a dysfunctional family. He named the characters after his own family, and substituted Geo Guy for his own name; as it was an anagram of 'keo'. Gree City first appeared to the world on May 25, 1977 by Universal Press Syndicate. Gree submitted crudely drawn sketches of Gree Guy and his friends to the animators, assuming they would clean them up in production. However, the animators just re-traced over his drawings; that is why Gree City appear crudely drawn in the comics. 20th Century Fox then picked up the rights, and in 1985, a team of production companies adapted Gree City into a half-hour primetime series, for the American Broadcasting Company. ABC was initially nervous to air Gree City; as there hasn't been a cartoon in primetime since Mr. Men and Little Miss, and that they were unsure if they could keep the audience's attention for the duration of the episode. They proposed doing three seven-minute shorts and four specials until the audience adjusted, but the producers gambled for thirteen half-hour episodes for the series. Gree City was originally to premiere in the fall of 1984; with "Gree Guy VS. Geo's World," but when the episode came back from animation in Korea, it had real major, major problems with it. Terry Ward was extremely dissatisfied with the product and called for many parts of the episode to be redone. The producers then decided to just go ahead and air "Gree Guy's Nightmares," on April 25, 1985. The show then flopped during the 1990-1991 TV season, then was canceled in 1997, due to higher ratings from Geo's World and Greeny Phatom, and reviews saying "It was being a ripoff of Greeny Phatom, and Geo's World. Short returns Somehow, in 2005, Gree Garfield found the lost Gree City tapes, and used them to make 'Gree City 2'. It was cancled 1 second after airing. ''Gree City 2 aired on the Fox network, before canceled. In 2013, a proposal to make another Gree City spinoff failed, and the show is dead forever. The tapes were then confiscated in the Gree City Studios. Characters * Gree Guy * Dr. PBS * Gree Girl * Green Bob * Zombie * Dr. Beanson (The one in Gree City, not Greeny Phatom) Reception The show actually received great reviews during the 1985 TV season, then the 1st negative reviews started to appear during the 1996 TV season. The show has a Rotten Tomatoes rating of 47% (rotten), and an IDMB rating of 4.7. The 1995 TV season got the show's Nielsen ratings to drop, then in 1996, dropped even more, causing the 5th season to have a Nielsen rating of 12. Gree City The Movie was a flop, earning only an 11th of it's planned money. IGN rated both the show and movie a 39.2 out of 100, saying that "It was starting to be a ripoff of the top 2 Greenytoons, Geo's World and Greeny Phatom." The A.V Club gave the show overall an D, stating that "after taking elements from Geo's World and Greeny Phatom, Gree City is not a good show to watch since the 1996 season." Gree City The Movie fared worse, with an F. Criticism Gree City is criticized for ripping off the more successful Geo's World and Greeny Phatom, being drawn in not so good quality, and stealing more ratings from Geo's World. Category:TV Shows Category:Greeny Phatom Wiki Category:Greeny Phatom Wiki 2.0 Wiki